


C'era una volta un fantasma

by Sara Brindisi (Duedicoppe)



Series: C'era una volta un... che cosa? [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, fiabe (circa)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/pseuds/Sara%20Brindisi





	C'era una volta un fantasma

C’era una volta un vecchio fantasma, molto vecchio e moolto triste.   
  
Era così vecchio che non si ricordava più perché stesse proprio in quel particolare edificio (in realtà il termine tecnico è infestare, ma non mi è mai sembrato molto gentile nei confronti dei fantasmi: non sono mica topi o scarafaggi!), né se ci fosse stato qualcosa _prima_.   
A volte si domandava se non fosse stato colpito da un’amnesia proprio l’istante prima di morire, ma in genere preferiva non pensarci. Si limitava ad andare da un’appartamento all’altro, cercando di far passare il tempo in qualche modo.   
Non che ci fosse molto da divertirsi. Quasi tutti gli inquilini tornavano a casa dal lavoro giusto in tempo per mettersi a dormire, e parlavano pochissimo l’uno con l’altro. Quanto ai bambini, erano decisamente troppo scatenati e chiassosi per un vecchio fantasma pantofolaio. A volte restava a guardarli per un po’, ma poi gli facevano ben presto venire il mal di testa.   
Si era anche baloccato un po’ con l’idea di comportarsi come i fantasmi delle vecchie storie e andarsene in giro facendo rumori strani per spaventare la gente, ma era troppo ben educato e gentile per svegliare persone con un aspetto così stanco. E poi, per aver paura dei fantasmi bisogna  crederci.   
I gatti, naturalmente, non hanno bisogno di _credere_ ai fantasmi perché _sanno_ benissimo che esistono.   
E per un po’ di tempo i gatti, che lo vedevano senza alcuno sforzo, erano stati i suoi buoni amici. Ma con l’andar del tempo erano diminuiti di numero, per poi sparire a causa di un nuovo regolamento condominiale.   
Se ci rifletteva doveva proprio dire che la sua vita, cioè, la sua _esistenza_ , si stava facendo sempre più squallida. Per questo cercava di riflettere il meno possibile, e passava ore a controllare se qualcuno si fosse dimenticato una televisione accesa.   
  
Un bel giorno si imbatté finalmente in una distrazione: un trasloco.   
Una delle famiglie della scala C era riuscita a migliorare in qualche modo la propria situazione economica, e per prima cosa aveva deciso di andare a vivere da un’altra parte, il più velocemente possibile.   
Il vecchio fantasma la capiva benissimo. In fin dei conti, era esattamente quello che avrebbe fatto lui, se solo fosse stato in grado di uscire. Ma gli bastava fare qualche passo al di fuori del cancello per sentirsi sempre più lento, come qualcuno che nuoti controcorrente in un mare di melassa, e dopo pochi metri era incapace di muoversi in qualsiasi direzione, tranne che all’indietro.   
Era decisamente bloccato lì.   
  
Ad ogni modo, guardare gli altri inquilini in partenza mentre facevano le valige e imballavano le loro cose fu piuttosto divertente, soprattutto perché continuavano ad intralciarsi l’uno con l’altro e ad inciampare negli scatoloni come in una di quelle comiche che riusciva a vedere ogni tanto. Il lavoro degli imbianchini, qualche settimana dopo, fu meno spassoso, ma abbastanza interessante per chi, come lui, aveva così poco da fare da stare perfino a guardare la vernice mentre si asciugava. Poi l’appartamento rimase vuoto per parecchio tempo e il fantasma se ne dimenticò finché, passando per caso dalle parti del garage, non vide un camion dei traslochi che stava portando _dentro_ dei mobili.   
  
Ne fu molto felice, ma allo stesso tempo era agitato (non che fosse un gran male: si trattava comunque di un’esperienza insolita) per la paura di essersi perso qualcosa: così si precipitò all’appartamento vuoto per la strada più breve, attraverso muri e pavimenti, anche se la cosa gli costava un certo sforzo (di solito si pensa che i fantasmi siano bravi a passare attraverso le cose, e che semmai facciano fatica a “tenersi insieme” in modo un po’ “solido”; ma nel suo caso non era così. Forse perché si era abituato a usare gli ascensori). In effetti, arrivò nell’appartamento assieme al primo scatolone, che era piuttosto grande.   
Si trovò un angolo comodo e aspettò col fiato sospeso (lo so che sembra strano, perché i fantasmi non respirano; però, possono _pensare_ di trattenere il respiro) di vedere cosa ne sarebbe uscito. Un frigorifero? Una lavapiatti? E, meraviglia: era una sedia a dondolo, vecchiotta e con i braccioli di legno lucidati dal lungo uso, ma dall’aria notevolmente confortevole.   
  
Non era proprio quello che si sarebbe aspettato da una famiglia come le altre del palazzo. Ma ben presto risultò evidente che a trasferirsi lì non era affatto una famiglia come le altre, anzi, non era affatto una famiglia.   
  
Il vecchio fantasma era sempre più perplesso, man mano che comparivano:   
~ un letto singolo, bello largo, con la testiera di ferro battuto a fiori e volute;   
~ un tavolino con una gamba sola, che alla base finiva in tre riccioli;   
~ uno strano armadio triangolare con le ante di vetro, che venne prontamente sistemato in un angolo;   
~ una piccola lampada a stelo, con il paralume di vetro disegnato a fiori e farfalle;   
~ un tappeto arabescato a fiori e animali, molto bello anche se con le frange quasi del tutto consumate;   
~ tendine di pizzo;   
~ eccetera, eccetera, eccetera.   
  
Naturalmente c’erano anche i normali elettrodomestici, ma non erano poi tanto “normali”: per esempio, il telefono non aveva la solita cornetta ma un cono da appoggiare all’orecchio e un altro in cui parlare; e non si vedeva una televisione da nessuna parte.   
Le cose andarono avanti così per qualche giorno, poi finalmente la nuova inquilina arrivò (il fantasma, dalla specchiera con la cornice di angioletti dorati, aveva ormai deciso che si trattava di una donna). Era una vecchia signora, così piccola, magra e minuta che sembrava dovesse volare via al primo soffio d’aria, con i capelli di un color lilla-argento molto chiaro.   
Si muoveva con grazia nel suo nuovo appartamento, controllando in ogni stanza che tutto fosse a posto, accarezzando un mobile qua e uno là come vecchi amici da rassicurare perché si abituassero all’ambiente.   
Origliando le conversazioni che la vecchia signora faceva al telefono, il fantasma venne a sapere che pagava l’affitto dell’appartamento, e tutto il resto, con i soldi ricavati dalla sua vecchia casa in campagna, a cui aveva rinunciato perché per lei era ormai troppo grande e vuota. Però, invece di venderla, l’aveva data in affitto, in modo che restasse alla famiglia. Le telefonate servivano ad avvertire i suoi molti amici che il trasloco era finito, e che lei (felice di non dover più prendere l’autobus per arrivare in città) “non vedeva l’ora” di riprendere le sue abitudini; che, si scoprì, consistevano nell’andare a tutte le conferenze disponibili, e nell’invitare gente a casa per una partita a carte e una tazza di tè con pasticcini.   
Erano persone molto allegre e simpatiche, sempre pronte allo scherzo, e il fantasma cominciò a passare sempre più tempo in mezzo a loro; così tanto tempo che, dai oggi dai domani, un po’ alla volta, cominciarono prima a sentirsi osservati, poi a intravederlo.   
Finché arrivò il giorno in cui la padrona di casa lo vide chiaramente, comprese le ciabatte e la giacca con le toppe sui gomiti. E invece di spaventarsi e fuggire via strillando, o anche solo di preoccuparsi un po’ (dopo tutto, si trattava pur sempre di uno sconosciuto, che era entrato in casa sua senza chiedere il permesso) gli disse con un sorriso:   
“Il davanzale della finestra non è un granché per sedersi. Sul divano starà molto più comodo.”   
Da quel giorno le cose cambiarono per tutti. Il fantasma era sempre invitato ai pomeriggi di canasta, e, visto che lui non poteva uscire, gli altri registravano le conferenze per portargli le audiocassette. Aveva molti amici con cui parlare, la sua sedia attorno al tavolo…si sentiva finalmente a casa. D’altra parte, la vecchia signora e i suoi amici persero la paura della morte che con gli anni era andata aumentando: dopotutto, fra “prima” e “dopo” l’unica differenza era il fatto di dover rinunciare ai pasticcini.


End file.
